


Adumbrate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [325]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee and Tony are stuck going undercover at an overly gay bar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/22/2000 for the word [adumbrate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/03/22/adumbrate).
> 
> adumbrate  
> To foreshadow; prefigure.  
> To produce a faint image or resemblance of; to outline or sketch.  
> To darken or conceal partially; overshadow.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #047 Footwear.
> 
> I'm not sure I used this word well, so apologies if it's used incorrectly.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Adumbrate

“Do I have to wear these heels, Abby?” McGee complained as he stared at the bright sparkly yellow heels in dismay.

Abby leaned over McGee and adumbrated his eyes, making them appear dark and sultry. “Well you could switch outfits with Tony if you wanted, but I wouldn't recommend it.” Abby grinned evilly.

“Why? What's he wearing?” Tim questioned, eagerly anticipating a vivid description.

“You'll see.” Abby winked, refusing to explain further.

Tim’s outfit consisted of a men's suit tailored to look like a woman’s suit with the bright sparkly yellow heels to add some flash and give him a bit of a gay man appearance. When Tim saw Tony he couldn’t stop himself from snickering though he covered his mouth to try and cover it up. 

He realized Abby was right that he wouldn’t want to switch outfits. There was no way he’d be able to walk in the 6 inch neon pink heels Tony was wearing let alone pull off the pink monstrosity of an outfit that they’d put Tony in.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
